More Info
This is a guide for adding additional information on cards. Cards have a subpage named "More Info" which you can access by Template:CardNav or manually adding /More_Info at the end of the card page's URL. You place applicable data in that page. Contents Section 0: Card Notes Add only applicable data *Common SR card for _______ event (link to event) *Minimum level after evolution (only for evolution cards) **Price for that level *Holo was given (as apology for x reason on date/as thanks for support on date/in event name) *Boss for Main Story level ___ (for cards that are encountered in the Main Story, link to Main Story) **HP Section 1: Limit Breaks *Add the table and data for limit breaks. You can add your own data or get data from here: Events Non-Events **Max Level **HP **ATK *Depending on the # of limit breaks needed: **Remove the unneeded cells; **Enclose in parenthesis the # of the last limit break and put MLB before it. How to Compute Levels of Limit Breaks *The maximum level is increased by 10 but the units place is excluded for the final limit break. Source: In-game help. (Menu > Help > Limit Break Synthesis > Maximum Level Limits) Section 2: Trivia *Card origin/story (brief description + informative link/s) *Originating MA server (for non-JP cards) Syntax More Information *Common SR card for event name *Minimum level after evolution: (level) **Price: (price) *Holo was given (as apology for x reason on date/as thanks for support on date/in event name)title *Main Story **Introduced in Chapter # (for main characters only) **Main boss for Chapter # (for main characters only) **Boss in Chapter # Limit Breaks Trivia *(Card origin/story)title *Originating server: (KR/SEA original/TW/CH) **Name: References Examples Section 0 Second - Ellen *Common SR card for Enchanted event *Common SR card for Enchanted event Pure - Ywain's Lion *Minimum level after evolution: 5 **Price: 28,530 Gold Enchanted - Mermaid *Holo was given on August 13, 2014 as compensation for network error during An Enchanted Journey ranking event. Holo was given on August 13, 2014 as compensation for network error during An Enchanted Journey ranking event. Second - Lonn *An additional card was given on September 27, 2014 as thanks for players' continued support. FB post *An additional card was given on September 27, 2014 as thanks for players' continued support. FB post Sports Day - Stonemiu *An additional holo card was given on September 28, 2014 as thanks for players' continued support. FB post *An additional holo card was given on September 28, 2014 as thanks for players' continued support. FB post Note: Doesn't need to be a precise date, a general timeframe or event would suffice. Shellycoat *Boss for Main Story Level 58: Chapter 10 - Boarding Avalon **HP: 384,744 *Boss for Main Story Level 58: Chapter 10 - Boarding Avalon **HP: 384,744 Section 1 Limit break stats for First - Galahad Section 2 Enchanted - Little Mermaid *Based on Hans Christian Andersen's "The Little Mermaid". Wikipedia *Based on Hans Christian Andersen's "The Little Mermaid". Wikipedia Fairytale - Simcheong *Based on Simcheongga, a Korean fairytale. 1 2 3 4 *Originating MA server: KR *Based on Simcheongga, a Korean fairytale. 1 2 3 4 *Originating server: KR AWC - Luka *Originating server: SEA original